soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Ziegler
Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler, born on September 30, 2002 to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler, is an American dancer, singer, actress, model, and television personality. Maddie started out her stardom at the age of seven when she competed on the popular CBS televised dance competition (judged by famous dancers such as Paula Abdul), Live to Dance. Although her episode never aired due to the show's cancellation, there are clips of her performing on the show online. One year later, Maddie's fame sprouted when her mother signed her, as well as her younger sister Mackenzie, onto Lifetime's popular reality television show Dance Moms. The show follows young girls and their mothers across the United States to various dance competitions. In 2012, Maddie was cast for a small role in Lifetime's Drop Dead Diva as young Deb. In 2013, Ziegler guest-starred on Lifetime's Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, a televised dance competition judged and hosted by Abby Lee Miller, performing a solo on the show. Maddie hit the ball off right in 2014; no sooner had the year changed than Maddie was co-starring in Mackenzie as Mack Z's music video for her hit single, "It's a Girl Party." Maddie's next step was recording and co-starring in the music video for "Freaks Like Me," a song sung by Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mack Z, and Maddie Ziegler, featuring Todrick Hall. Later, popular American singer/songwriter Sia contacted Ziegler via Twitter asking if she was interested in dancing in her music video for "Chandelier." Maddie has received much fame from this music video, including getting to participate in MTV's Video Music Awards, Jimmy Kimmel, the Ellen DeGeneres Show, two appearances on the Today Show: Australia, and many more opportunities. Maddie's most recent work includes starring in Sia's music video "Elastic Heart" alongside actor Shia LaBeouf. The music video has gotten much negative reception, with many critics and viewers claiming that the intimate choreography between the two stars could be viewed as pedophilia. Sia has clarified that she did not intend for it to come across this way, and that Maddie and Shia are both supposed to be portray in werewolves you have been trying to escape the cage enclosure they are trapped in for years. However, both the "Chandelier" and "Elastic Heart" music videos have made Ziegler into a worldwide dancing phenomenon - a prodigy, even. She even starred in Sia's "Big Girls Cry" music video. As of June 2015, the "Chandelier" music video has over 700 million views and is the 16th most viewed YouTube video of all time. 2015 has brought more success to Maddie's life, as she has performed on the Ellen DeGeneres Show again, as well as Saturday Night Live. She has guest starred multiple times on Disney Channel TV shows and has also guest-starred on an episode of the popular teen drama series Pretty Little Liars. Her recent TV appearance was on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Maddie is also an Elle fashion correspondent. In January of this year, Maddie won the People's Choice Award for DailyMail's Seriously Popular. Though at first she denied it, it was made official that the current season of Dance Moms will be her last; as Maddie & Mackenzie are leaving the show after the current season. The official announcement was made in February 2016. Shortly after, Maddie was hired as the new judge for So You Think You Can Dance (now called So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation). Category:Judges Category:Next Generation